The proliferation of available streaming content is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of available streaming content for viewing. Conventionally, broadcast media has been provided by television or cable channels that are typically provided by a relatively small number of content providers. However, with the ubiquitous nature of media creation and publishing tools, individuals are able to become prolific content creators. This has resulted in the exponential growth of available streaming content as well as available channels for streaming content. Although users may enjoy the plethora of viewing options associated with available streaming content, searching through this sea of content to find a content of interest to the user is becoming more and more difficult. Accordingly, tools for automatically identifying media content that a user may have an interest in viewing are highly sought after.